Emperor's New Groove II: Emperor Gets An Empress
by Hannah S
Summary: Kuzco goes to a local marketplace bar club where he finds the beautiful dancer Sasha. He wants to get her to dance at the palace, but she won't take the job! However, this could become more than just a dancing job...


"Emperor's New Groove II: Emperor Gets An Empress" Chapter 1  
  
This is my first real fic, excuse me if it's not that great!   
This fic is set about a year after the movie, when Kuzco and Pacha are   
great pals. Kuzco still hasn't chosen a wife, but then things take a  
different turn...  
  
Kuzco was hanging around his summer home in Pacha's village. One  
Friday night he came from the palace to the village to see if Pacha was home.  
"Sorry, Kuzco," Chicha apologized. "But on Friday nights Pacha goes  
to some bar club in the marketplace."  
"Oh, OK," Kuzco said. "I'll catch him tomorrow."  
  
The next day Kuzco went to Pacha's house.  
"Hey, Kuzco," Pacha greeted. "Chicha told me you came by. Sorry  
about that!"  
"It's OK," Kuzco said. "I'm cool with that, but why didn't you   
ever tell me about that? Why do you go?"  
"There's a dancer there on Friday nights," Pacha explained. "Oh,   
I just never thought you'd be interested, that's all. Me and some of my  
village friends go."  
"A dancer, huh?" Kuzco said thoughtfully. "Mind if I join you next   
week?"  
"Not at all, Kuzco, not at all."  
  
Next Friday night, Kuzco, Pacha and some village guys went to the bar and they  
sat in the back.  
"So where is she?" Kuzco asked.  
"She's coming on," said one of the village guys. Suddenly the red   
curtains in front of the stage opened, revealing a beautiful 19-year-old  
dancer. She had dark skin and deep brown hair brushed with golden highlights.  
She wore a white linen dress that seemed to sparkle in the stage lights.  
Then the music started.  
"Whoa, she is good," Kuzco said, staring. "I've seen a lot of dancers  
in the palace, but, whoa, she is good." They stayed for a few hours until it   
was late.  
"Come on, Kuzco," Pacha said. "We've got to get back to the village."  
"No...I gotta meet this girl," Kuzco said. "What's her name?"  
"Sasha," said the bartender. "You got her eye on her, Emperor?"  
"Not in particular," Kuzco said. "I was thinking she could dance at the  
palace for me."  
"I'll see what I can do," he said. "I'm the one who hired her-she doesn't  
take much pay."  
"Where does she live?" Kuzco asked.  
"No one knows," the bartender replied. "She won't tell-and if you've got  
you're eye on her Kuzco-I'm not saying you are, but just in case-she's a fickle one,  
heard she's had many proposals, turned down every one of them."  
"She did?" Pacha asked. He hadn't known this.  
"Not her, not Sasha," the bartender replied. "Sasha, she's a bit humble,  
but her grandmother says she'll know when she's found the 'right one'."  
"We're heading back," called one of the villagers. "We'll meet you there   
later Pacha!" They left.  
"I'm going to speak to her," Kuzco said. "I'm the Emperor, she can't refuse  
to work for ME."  
"Don't be so sure," the bartender warned. "I've heard many good things about  
Sasha, and some not-so-good things. Like, for instance, she isn't any prissy. I heard  
she can fight fairly well."  
"Don't believe everything you hear," Kuzco advised. He dashed outside to meet  
Sasha.  
  
Sasha was walking home through the market place when she heard a voice call to her.  
"Hey, you! Sasha, come here!"  
Sasha stopped. He could be a robber, a murderer, a...she turned around.  
"Emperor K-Kuzco!" she gasped.  
"Yeah, that's me," Kuzco said. "Now, listen, I-" Sasha started to run.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"I must get back home!" Sasha cried. "I've been out too long-"  
"I want to make a proposal," Kuzco said. "I saw you dance tonight, and   
maybe you could come dance at my palace."  
"A job at the palace is far too rich for me, kind Emperor," Sasha stammered.  
"I couldn't take it. And if you don't mind, I must be going." And with a quick curtsy, she  
ran back in the other direction. 


End file.
